


The legend of Zelda: the inverted paradox

by Auramagic18



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Hate to Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Science Fiction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auramagic18/pseuds/Auramagic18
Summary: As you all know many incarnations of the famous hero Link are known to be born male, but what happens when the next Link, a female is introduced to the equation.The Yiga clan finally captured the elderly hero Link and have ressurected their master Ganondorf.





	1. Chained

Linkle also know as Diosa is locked in dungeon garded the ugly bokoblins wearing Sheika armour and holding swords and spears probably stolen from Purah and the late scientist called Robbie.

* * *

Linkle

How did I end up here; 40 years ago after the last hero seccumed to his Yiga captures at 225 years I was born, the difference between him and me is I was born female.

During my time growing up the elderly queen Zelda Hyrule and her subjects; she ruled with comparison, not with an iron fist, unlike some if her predecessors. Moreover  champions successors or decendants helped to restore Hyrule to its former glory. Me and my parents originally hailed from Hanto town and Garudo village, but later immigrated to castle town for better work oppertunities.

About 70 to 80 odd years ago when the libary was restorred queen Zelda so graciously opened to the commoners; she believed a more educated kingdom is a more kinder and wizer kindom. When I first entered the library to go to school the books seemed to go on and on for miles one end; one particular book that cought me eye was the complete history of the hero's of courage; apparently I was wrong about being the only female to be the hero or heroine in my case; there we about seven Linkles like me that took others bullshite because they were born with "wrong" type of genitals and threw it  back in their ugly faces. The courage and determination of my previous lives spured me to decided to enrol myself to training academy.

Later on in the same week a could keep it to myself anymore so I broke the news to my vaba and father. Of course my they didn't like it, but to my parents chargrin, they relented after I produced an half hour essay of why I wanted and should go, it's understandable "they don't want to loose there baby." My older brother being a anonaly chose the order or Hylia over becoming king of the gorudos. 

The Training alchemy is free and both boys and girls can enrol thanks to her grace/majesty. It was overwhelming since I never see so much Sheika tech in one area before. There was mechanical dummies that can mimic an opponent, andriods that can heal the injured and so on. Day one overwhelming we were expected to learn the theory and ways to diffuse a situation and end a fight quickly. On day two, my body was screaming to have a break, _or end it all_. Laying exhausted and achy in my bed, I reflect on what happened that following day; the training was grueling I did not complain now as I pommolled the metallic dummies, the elderly instructer, direct decendant of impa circle me like a hawk analysing everh move."Come on girl put some more effort into it!" Yelled my Sheika instructor _as if I wasn't putting any effort in at all._

"Yes boss," I yelled back; I know there's no point wacking the tech dummy, better to have the techniques eched in the muscle memory and know how to fight with humility and efficiency than showing off and getting killed.

"Um...nice, yes..yeah, put a little umph to it...great back slice." Finally getting Paya's approving I was allowed to relax; after having a shower and return to the bed chambers situated at the barracks the last thing I remember that day is dreaming of the Yiga captured Link and ressurrecting their God Ganondorf from the smouldering Sheik crying eye coldren.

"You did well my faithful servants." Ganon  released a familiar dark chuckle that send chill down my spine.

"I only wish to serve master," replied master Khogan's successor before everything went dark.


	2. Lingering light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle cannot sleep so she visits the library for answeres to the source of her bone chilling dream.

Her majesty queen Zelda Hyrule

Ever since my husband was captured and sacrificed to raise the demond King, I felt a sense of dread and hopelessness which is akin to the Goddess Hylia's light leaving me. To cope I went by doing my usual habits since that awful day; this included watching the novices train in the training Barracks. So during those training schedules Paya trained a particular novice that  I did not know her name, but her aura reminded me of somebody, somebody that felt so familiar to me that I can't quite place on my tongue.

Dammit, I needed to see her right away, abruptly my train of thoughts were interrupted when Paya knocked on the door "your majesty, I have some bad news... I regret to tell you this but, it's the dark lord, he's gaining allies and setting up his Dominion over Gerudo valley alps" My shield Paya said with great regret .

"What do you expect us to do Paya?" I asked as my patients was waning, _I wanted that swine and pack of rable rouser banished from my kingdom._

"Well your majesty we will assemble an army of wizards from lake Hylia Academy to take them all out as soon as possible so the demon's strength doesn't grow to the point Ganon will become unstoppable."

"That's a good idea Paya whilst doing so send some spies to know his exact whereabouts so we don't get any nasty surprises," _right now I have to double the guards to protect my family._

"I will do your grace, may the goddesses shine on you." Paya bowed in reverence.

"You too my faithful friend" as Paya left my bed Chambers I contemplated what to.

Before Paya left I need the wizards, Ganon was know in his past lives for being an exceptional wizard, "Wait, Paya... our first line of action is to assemble an army of wizards from lake Hylia academy to pick all of our enamies as soon as possible." 

"As your comand, your grace" Paya bowed again before leaving.

As my friend  Paya left my bed chambers I contemplated what links new form would be and if i'll see him or her in this life or the next.

* * *

Linkle

Right now its 11 PM, this time of the day the library was quite grim and filled to the roof with old dusty books; it looks as if it was about to fall on my head...for Hylia's sake the only way to not feel suffocate is to read book of the heroes courage.The book gave some hints to all the heroes and heroines that had visions of their past lives and what they meant one particular heroin called Delilah. Delilah recommended to do some meditation and go on a spiritual quest to find oneself " _as how can one who does not know themselves overcome their fiend triump; a hero should  know their own weaknesses before they can overcome their weaknesses,_ " was her exact quote; from the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move fast and swiftly

"Who goes there?" I shouted there was no answer, abruptly the figure came closely "I'm warning you leave me alone "I'm quite gifted at the arts of kung fu so don't worry yourself child that voice, it sounded so Stern yet peaceful...oh shite its the Queen.

"Forgive me your majesty for my rudeness, I didn't know it was you..." great I sound like a fool as tripped up on my own words.

"No problem young woman," there was an awkward pause, "may I ask what is your name? Last time I saw you the other day."

"Call me Linkle, that's my favourite version of my name, my actaul version is a Diosa, your majesty.

"By the stars, that's a lovely name... oh Linkle what book have you got there?"

"Oh this dusty dinosaur is the heroes book the one that a sheik called Enzo wrote. So far I find it very interesting, my favourite heroine is Delilah."

"That my favourite heroine too after my husband, well I guess you and I have some things in common Disa".

"Oh yes your majesty...erm dont want be rude or anything did you know delilah's famous catchphrases was Courage damads courage."

 "I belive I do, she followed the path of hero in her own way even though many disapproved of a woman wielding the sword that seals the darkness, even her own family did not approve, but she proved them wrong. Delilah gave us sisters a chance and we have dominion over ourselves and nobody can take it away from us, not even Ganon."

 


End file.
